Toshiro's lovers
by Dark Crona
Summary: Toshiro is in love with both Yachiru and Karin. But will he pick just one? Or not tell them. I don't know!
1. Toshiro's side of the story

**This is about Toshiro X Yachiru/ Toshiro X Karin.**

Toshiro woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. _'I love two girls...' _Toshiro thought to himself. '_In Soul Society I am in love with Yachiru... As soon as I come back all I think about is her... The pretty young pink-headed girl... She was even the same height as me! She was the same age and she respected me...' _Toshiro remember the day he fell in love with her.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Hi Toshiro-kun!" Yachiru sang as she crashed through his window, smiling with no scratch on her._

_"Yachiru! You _can't _do that!" Toshiro yelled as he thought how she wasn't hurt at all._

_"Oh... I'm sorry Toshiro-kun! I didn't mean to make you angry... Its just that Zen-kun is gone for the day and he couldn't bring me... So I wanted to know is you wanted to hang out...?" Yachiru looked at him hopfuling. Her eyes begging for him to say yes. Her bottom lip started to come further out then her upper lip. She started to get closer to him. Her face an inch away from his face. His face going a bit red. Her trying to keep a small smile off her face as she pouted._

_"Uh... I don't know... I have lots of work to do-"_

_"Ok! I can help!" Yachiru grabbed a chair and sat down. "Just tell me what to do whitey-kun!" Yachiru sang._

_"Don't call me that!" Toshiro yelled, but he still push a small stack infront of her. A minute went by..._

_"I'm done Toshiro-kun!" Yachiru sang happily. And her smile grew as she saw Toshiro look at her like she was crazy._

_"You can't be! We just started!" Toshiro yelled angry, and also a bit amused that she could work that fast._

_"Of course I can! Zen-kun and I always do the paper work fast so we can go look for Ichi!" Yachiru smiled at him. "If you want you could just give me all your work and I'll be done in a minute or two." Yachiru smile got bigger as Tsohiro looked defeated and handed over all his paper work. Yachiru got started and almost the whole pile_ **(A/N: I'm sorry if pile is spelled wrong... -.-)** _was gone. Toshiro left to go and get a cany bar._

_'Yeah...' Toshiro thought. 'I'm sure she will like this.' He thought as he went back into the room and looked at the pile that was done. Yachiru had on more paper left._

_"Phew! I'm done Toshiro-kun!" Yachiru laughed. Then she noticed the candy bar in his hand and smirked. 'I got an idea...' She thought, but said instead, "Whats that?" She inched closer for a better veiw._

_"Its a candy bar." Toshiro answered as he handed it to her. "Here. Its for working hard even though this isn't your sqaud." Yachiru took it and opened it, her eyes filled with happiness and a bit of nerviousness. 'Why does she seem a bit nervious?' Toshiro thought to himself. But instead of asking her, he was opening the door to go and yell at rangiku. But was stopped when he heard Yachiru get up also._

_"Hey..." She sounded nervious,"Toshiro-kun... do you want a peice of candy?" She looked up and smiled nervously._

_"Sure" Toshiro waited by the door while Yachiru walked up to him. Yachiru handed him a peice of the candy. Toshiro sat down in a seat while Yachiru stood next to him waiting to see if he likes the candy._

_"Thanks. This is good." Toshiro nodded his head at her. While she smiled. They sat there a bit longer before Yachiru got up._

_"I should be going now... Zen-kun is coming back." Yachiru walked up to Toshiro, and gave him a quick kiss on his lips then sped out of his office whispering, "Thanks Toshiro!"_

_Toshiro stood there, frozen. Then a small smile sneaked on his face. He touched his lips. 'So... This is what its like to get kiss, eh?' Toshiro thought._

_A door opened then closed. Then came a voice, it sounded drunk. "Toshiro! I'm back!" It was rangiku. Toshiro got up and yelled, "Where were you? I had to do all the paper work! Again!"_

_**End of flashback!**_

_'I love Yachiru in Soul Society.' Toshiro thought. 'But in the human world I'm in love with Karin... I love her black hair... I love the way she loves soccer... Sadly shes a bit taller then me... She barely has any respect for me...' _Toshiro thought of the day he fell in love with Karin.

_**New flashback!**_

_Toshiro was sitting on Karins rooftop, again. 'I'm starting to feel like a stalker... I mean I know everything about her... I watch her when she goes to school, plays soccer, and sleeps! And now I'm sitting on her rooftop!' Toshiro sighed. 'What am I supposed to do with myself...' Then Toshiro heard a noise behind him. Toshiro jumped up and looked ready to fight._

_"Toshiro?" Came a voice. Toshiro slightly gasped. It was Karins voice. "What are you doing up here? And in the middle of the night!" Karin came into veiw, rubbing her eyes._

_"I... Er... I thought I felt a hollow over here..." Toshiro stuttered. 'What do I do?'_

_"Really? Strange I didn't feel any... Plus u looked like you were relaxing..." Karin narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to talk to Ich-nii? 'Cuase hes out with Rukia..." Karin pointed towards her left. "They went that way."_

_"Oh... Thanks but I really didn't come for them..." Toshiro mumbled the last part. 'Ah, I should leave...' _

_"Oh ok." Karin smiled at him. "You should've came to our game today! We beat those lozer highschoolers!" Karin had her fist in the air, happly sitting down. Toshiro came and sat down next to Karin._

_"Really? Thats good..." Toshiro said. 'I should've left when I had the chance...'. "Oh, yeah... Karin could you tell your brother tomorrow that I am going back to Soul Society?" Toshiro looked up at the moon and stars._

_Karin looked at Toshiro, unhappy. "You're already leave?" Karins heart dropped. 'Why... Why does he have to leave before I can tell him I really like him? Maybe even love...' Karin slightly blushed at the last thought but quickly made her face look like she didn't really care._

_"Yeah..." Toshiro sighed. 'I'm going to miss the stars... And Karin... Though she doesn't seem to really care...' Toshiro thought as he sneaked a look at Karins 'uncaring' face. "Ah, well I should be going... Bye Karin..." Toshiro got up to leave but stopped when he felt Karin grab his arm. Toshiro tried to keep back a sigh of releif._

_"I-I'm sorry..." Karin mumbled as she quickly kissed Toshiro on the lips and ran back inside, blushing._

_Toshiro stood there shocked, yet amused. 'So... This is what its like to kiss a human, eh?' Toshiro thought as he smiled and left._

_**End of New flashback!**_

_I love Yachiru... I love Karin... They both love me... When the time comes to pick... I will... Maybe... _Toshiro smirked as he rolled to his side and looked at the moon, knowing that Yachiru and Karin where looking back at him. Toshiro fell asleep thinking about both of them.


	2. Yachiru's and Karin's side of the story

**The second chapter for Toshiro's lovers! I hope you like it :3 BTW: This is the girls side of their story, PLUS Yachiru and Toshiro are 14 years old! Karin is 15!**

o0o

_**Yachiru's side of the story**_

Yachiru was bored. Zen-kun left for an important mission in the human world, and sadly for Yachiru, he couldn't bring anybody. Yachiru tried going with Zen-kun, but he was pushed in by Urahara. Before Yachiru could jump in after him, the gate closed, leaving little Yachiru bored. Yachiru was walking around the sqauds building's when she looked up and saw a sqaud she _loved_ to mess with. Sqaud _10_. Yachiru looked around and found what she was looking for, the window that leads into the sqaud's captain's office. Yachiru, grinning evil, through a rock at the window, so it would break all the glass for her, and jumped in right behind it. "Hi Toshiro-kun!" She sang. She had landed perfectly, so now she was smiling at him and his shocked face.

"Yachiru! You _can't_ do that!" Toshiro yelled at her. Yachiru yinced for a second then stopped.

"Oh... I'm sorry Toshiro-kun! I didn't mean to make you angry... Itsjust that Zen-kun is gone for the day and he couldn't bring me... So I wanted to know is you wanted to hang out...?" Yachiru looked up at him. She was acting all cute. She made her eyes beg him to say yes. She started to pout, by making her bottom lip come out. She thought she could make him say yes by getting closer to his face. So she did. Yachiru saw him getting red, she held back laughing and grinning.

"Uh... I don't know... I have lots of work to do-" Yachiru knew that he would start yelling at her soon again, so she cut him off.

"Ok! I can help!" She hated doing work, she would rather play, but she grabbed a chair anyways. She deiceded to tease him a bit. "Just tell me what to do Whitey-kun!" She sang.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled at her, but he gave her a small stack of paper work. She grinned on the inside. She had won! After 50 seconds of thinking about her win, she deiceded she needed to finish this stack. So she did.

"I'm done Toshiro-kun!" She sang, her smile growing bigger by Toshiro-kun looking at her like she was crazy.

"You can't be! We just started!" Toshiro protested by yelling. Yachiru ignore his yelling voice and explained.

"Of course I can! Zen-kun and I always do the paper work fast so we can go look for Ichi!" Yachiru smiled at his stunned face. "If you want you could just give me all your work and I'll be done in a minute or two." Yachiru's smile went bigger when she saw Toshiro-kun look defeated and gave her the rest of the paper work. Yachiru started to work, but she had one eye on Toshiro-kun who was watching her. She was happy he was paying attention to her. Though that went away when he walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She finished the paper work fast and looked out the door just in time to see Toshiro-kun go to the kitchen._ That jerk! He left me so he could go eat?_ Yachiru pouted a bit, but saw his white hair, meaning he was coming back. She noticed that she skipped one. So did it, acting if she didn't even notice Toshiro-kun leave or come back.

"Phew! I'm done Toshiro-kun!" Yachiru laughed, though she didn't really know why. She spotted something in his hand. She saw it was a candy bar. Ah, how she loved those. _I got an idea..._ Yachiru smirked. Her idea was to make Toshiro-kun eat them, then when he asked for another peice, she gives him a kiss! Probly not the best plan, but Yachiru didn't care. "Whats that?" Yachiru acted like she couldn't see it, so she inched closer to Toshiro-kun, who didn't seem to notice.

"Its a candy bar." Toshiro-kun answered as he handed the candy bar to Yachiru, who smiled a bit. "Here. Its for working hard even though this isn't your sqaud." She took it. She made herself look really happy, though she knew she was nervous, she didn't want him to know. She saw him eyeing her, which made her blush. Then she noticed that he had opened the door. If she wanted a kiss from him she would have to do it now. She slightly gulped.

"Hey..." She could hear her nervousness coming out. _Dang!_ "Toshiro-kun... do you want a peice of candy?" Yachiru looked up from the ground and smiled, still trying to hide the nervousness.

"Sure." Toshiro-kun answered. Yachiru saw that he wasn't going to come towards her so she got up and walked up to him. She handed him a peice, still hoping he wouldn't leave. Toshiro-kun went back to his desk and sat down. He ate it. Yachiru, who followed him to his desk, waited to see if he liked it and would ask for another one. He finally spoke. "Thanks. This is good." Toshiro-kun nodded at Yachiru, who smiled. She was happy that he liked it and hoped he would ask her for another. Plus she had to leave soon, Zen-kun was coming back soon... So she waited in the silence for him to ask for another one. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Yachiru knew she had to go and greet Zen-kun. She had to leave.

"I should be going now... Zen-kun is coming back." Yachiru said, this time she was good at hiding her sadness. Then she smirked in her mind, change of plans! She walked up to Toshiro-kun, who made no signs of moving. She leaned in, and kissed him! Then she sped out of the room, but of course whispered. "Thanks Toshiro!" After she was about a mile away from his sqaud she stopped and smiled. _That was a kiss, eh? Pretty good._ Yachiru laughed a bit and ran where Zen-kun was going to be. She just hoped he wouldn't find out.

_**Karin's side of the story**_

Karin was about to go to sleep when she heared something go on her roof. It was the second time she heard something go on her rooftop. She had let it go the first time, but two times were just too much. She had gotten up, grabing a small pocket knife on her way, in case she had to use it. She went on the rooftop and saw, which she thought was fake, Toshiro sitting on her roof. She hid her pocket knife. She tried to sneek up on him, but she made a noise. _Shoot! _She thought to herself. She saw Toshiro jump up quickly and get into fighting stance, she laughed inside her mind. "Toshiro?" She asked as if she was confused. She heard him gasp. She started to act like she just got woken up by him, so he wouldn't ask why she was up this late at night. "What are you doing here? And in the middle of the night!" She came into his eye sight, rubbing her eyes for efect.

"I... Er... I thought I felt a hollow over here..." Toshiro was not making eye contact with Kari, which is why she knew he was lying. But she wanted him to tell her that.

"Really? Strange I didn't feel anything... Plus it looked like you were relaxing..." Karin was giving him hints that she knew that he didn't come here 'cause of that, but he didn't get them. She narrowed her eyes, and continued. "Do you want to talk to Ich-nii? 'Cuase hes out with Rukia..." Karin thought that is why he might be here. So Karin pointed towards her left. "They went that way."

"Oh... Thanks but I really didn't come for them..." Toshiro mumbled, but Karin could hear him easly. Toshiro's eyes were looked anywere but where she was. Karin deiceded that she didn't want to know why he came.

"Oh ok." Karin smiled at him. "You should've came to our game today! We beat those lozer highschoolers!" Karin added some efect by putting her hand up in the air. Then she sat down, noticing that she was tired. She saw Toshiro sit with her.

"Really? Thats good..." He said. "Oh, yeah... Karin could you tell your brother tomorrow that I am going back to Soul Society?" Karin widened her eyes. She looked at Toshiro, unhappy. Good for her, he wasn't looking at her, but the sky.

"Your already leaving?" Karin asked, sounding normal. _Why... Why does he have to leave before I can tell him I really like him? Maybe even love... _Karin slightly blushed at her thought, but quickly made herself look like she didn't care. Karin looked back up in the sky.

"Yeah..." Karin heard Toshiro sigh. Karin felt his gaze shift from the sky to Karin, but only for a second before it went back to the sky. "Ah, well I should be going... Bye Karin..." Karin heard Toshiro get up. Thoughts came in and out of her brain. _Hes leaving tomorrow... I should tell him bye... He got up.. What should I do? Stop him! _With that last thought Karin shot up and grabbed his arm, mostly without knowing. She saw Toshiro sigh. _He wanted to leave... Why'd I stop him? He doesn't like me! I should let him go... No... I stopped him so I could do this... _Karin stopped her thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry..." She mumbled. _Its now or never!_ Karin leaned in quickly and kissed him on the lips. With that done, she ran back inside. Happy that Toshiro didn't stop her, or else he would've seen her blushing. Karin ran back into her bed, pulled the covers over her face and tried to fall asleep. _His kiss's are... Well... Cold... I't rather them be hot..._ Karin smiled a bit and fell asleep.

o0o

**I hoped you liked the girls side of the story! And just in case you didn't looked at the top for their ages, I'll just tell you again...: Yachiru and Toshiro are 14 in human years. Karin is 15. Thanks!**


	3. Toshiro picks!

**I hope you don't get mad at the choice I made... I really love both couples! But I liked the one I saw first... Don't hate me~! Enjoy.**

o0o

_**Soul Soceity**_

"W-what?" Toshiro asked again.

Yachiru sighed again. "Again, we are going to Ichi's town, we have to kill some hallows... Got it this time Toshiro-kun?" Yachiru looked up at him, begging him not to ask her 'What' again. He nodded.

"Ok... When do we leave?" Toshiro asked.

"Now. We better be going... Lets go Toshiro-kun~!" Yachiru sang as she grabbed the shocked Toshiro by his hand and dragged him to the gate they would be leaving in.

"W-wait Yachiru!" Toshiro was going to tell her, but she suprised him by pulling him closer an kissing him.

"Yes, Toshiro-kun?" She asked, sweetly.

"W-why'd you kiss me...?" Toshiro did like it, but he still wondered why she did it in an open place, after they fell in love with each other, Yachiru didn't want anyone, mostly Zen-kun, to know. So they didn't kiss or anything really in public places.

"Becuase you seem down." Yachiru looked at Toshiro sadly, but then smiled. "Ah, when we are there and there are no hallows we could go on a date!" Yachiru was happy and so was Toshiro, until they went through the gates to the human world and he remebered Karin. _Shoot... How am I supposed to spend all my time with Yachiru if I'm supposed to spend it with Karin...?_ Toshiro thought to himself. It had been a year since Toshiro had seen Karin, he was really happy to see her again. "Lets go Toshiro-kun~!" Yachiru was about a mile away waving at him. He ran towards her.

_**Karin and Jinta**_

"Toshiro..." Karin gasped. She just felt him come, but there was somebody else with him...

"Karin? You ok?" Jinta asked her, annoyed. "C'mon! I wanna play soccer!" Jinta, over the year, had came to like soccer, so Karin played soccer with him instead of Toshiro, since Toshiro hadn't come for a year. Toshiro had come back.

"Huh?" Karin asked. "Oh, ya I am..." Karin kicked the soccer ball back at Jinta. "Sorry I'm just off a bit today."

"Oh, ok! If you insist!" Jinta kicked the ball back.

_**Toshiro and Yachiru**_

"I'm going to go and get my human body. Wheres yours, Toshiro-kun?" Yachiru asked.

"Oh, its at Ichigo's house... I better go get it. I'll meet up with you at the park?" Toshiro left as soon as Yachiru nodded in agreement. Toshiro ran towards Karin's house. He hid his soul**(A/N: Sorry... I didn't know how to spell it and I couldn't find it... It started with an 'R'? If you know please tell me~!)** so he could suprise Karin. Toshiro just got to Karin's house. He smiled as he remebered him and Karin kissing on the roof. He saw that Karin's light was on. Since he wasn't in his human's body, only Karin and Karin's dad could see him, Ichigo was at Soul Soceity so he didn't worry about him. Toshiro went up to Karins window, he was about to open it when he noticed something, Karin was kissing a red-haired kid. Toshiro's mouth dropped open, he opened the window, loud enough to make Karin and the boy look. Toshiro noticed that the boy was Jinta.

"What's going on?" Toshiro demanded an answer. He was clenching his fists, he was trembling with hate towards Jinta.

"T-toshiro..." Karin gasped, she wasn't thinking he would come right away. He usual took care of his missoin first... Then Karin remembered she promised she would look after his body.

"What are you doing here?" Jinta asked, confused as in why Karin was shocked and Toshiro looked like he was going to kill somebody.

"Thats my line!" Toshiro shouted at Jinta. Clenching his fists.

"T-toshiro... You were gone so long... Jinta was here..." Karin trailed off, knowing Toshiro got the point.

"Ya, and why does it matter? If you really loved Karin, like I do, then you would've came back!" Jinta stated, proud of himself for some unknown reason.

"Well, I guess we both moved on. I came back here with my lover." Toshiro stated, his face emotionless. He saw Jinta shrug, while Karin eyes widened.

"You mean... You were dating somebody else?" Karin asked in a whispered.

"Yes, we were dating before you kissed me. You and I were never dating. We were just friends, and I would like to still be friends." Toshiro didn't really want to be friends with her, knowing he liked her a bit more then just friends, but he relized Yachiru stuck by his side. When he got sick with the fever, Yachiru said she would take care of him and his paper work. Toshiro said she didn't have to, but of course was told to go to sleep. Karin on the other hand didn't want anybody to know she was dating him, she didn't want her best freind to know. Toshiro didn't mind, but know he wished he relized sooner that he loved Yachiru, not Karin. Though Karin will always be his friend.

"Oh... Ok!" Karin smiled, though she was still a bit sad. She went in her closet and brought out his body. "Here you go. I kept my promise." Karin handed it to him, smiling with some pride.

"Thanks, I better go... Yachiru is probly getting annoyed that I'm late." Toshiro sighed, but it was a happy sigh. He finally found out who he loved. "Bye." And with that he was gone, so was his human body.

"So, you dated me 'cause you didn't want to be lonely?" Jinta glared at Karin, Karin winced.

_**Yachiru**_

"Ugh! Where is he?" Yachiru was sitting on a bench. She got up and kicked the ground, annoyed that he was late.

"Ah, sorry I'm late..." Toshiro smiled, then got punched in the arm.

"What took you so long Toshiro-kun? I was worried!" Toshiro looked at Yachiru, who looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Yachiru... They forgot where they put my body, so I had to look for it." Toshiro lied then sighed.

"Oh! Ok I'm sorry I punched you..." Yachiru looked down, ashamed. Toshiro lifted her head up with his hand.

"Its ok..." Toshiro mumbled as he leaned in closer, Yachiru was blushing, and kissed her. When he stopped kissing her for breath, he looked at her and saw that her face was red. He smiled. _I'm glad I picked you Yachiru_ Toshiro thought as he started to tease her about being red.

o0o

**Like it? Hate it? I hope you like it... Anyways please don't hate me for the choice I made! Before I liked Karin X Toshiro, I liked Toshiro X Yachiru. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
